


【铁盾】爱在血清失效时(13K一发完)

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: 血清治愈失效梗，非豆芽。日久深情。电影官配出没。预警：队长微自虐。(不适请叉)队长生日快乐！祝你永远都这么美(被打)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	【铁盾】爱在血清失效时(13K一发完)

*

枪声在混战中响亮。

脆裂的玻璃碎屑像雪花般四处迸射，划破衣袖和盾牌的漆。无数的子弹扫射在空气中飞梭，削过地面和他金色的发丝——达姆弹，难缠的弹头，顺着早已看穿的弹道笔直飞来。金发青年脚步前踏，一秒之间如计划预期，强烈的剧痛劈开了他的肩膀。他蹙着眉毛，任凭湿黏的鲜血从破裂的伤口中渗出，染红了那身蓝色制服。而他却无心顾虑身上的伤势，又或是丝毫不想理会。

金发青年踩在石子与泥土的地面，利落地解决了数名九头蛇分子。远远的，金黄色的爆破能量酝集在敌人手中的枪口，一道刺眼的光迎面飞射，稳稳击中星盾，强大的力量振得他手臂发麻疼痛。青年咬牙屏息，汗水浸湿金发从额头滴落，只听碰的一声，他被炸离地面。

视线在旋转，而他看见一抹金红，一把抓住他被抛离的身体。

*

“史蒂夫，醒醒。”

史蒂夫睁开眼睛，看见布鲁斯坐在病床旁，正在为他的肩臂进行包扎。他看了一眼仍然在流血的伤口，深可见骨，这地方在十秒前卡了两颗弹头，就是那最难取出的达姆弹。玻璃材质，击中目标后立即爆裂，无数的玻璃碎屑便会埋入血骨，若没有精密的仪器和高竿的医术，是难以将其一一取出。还好复仇者基地从来不缺高科技的设备，更别说他们有布鲁斯。对的，布鲁斯擦了擦汗，不想去数自己花了多久时间，才完全把镶进血肉里的碎片挑除。

“你感觉如何？”  
“麻药退了有点晕眩。”  
“很正常。你的血清暂时失效，这是普通人注射麻药后都会有的反应。”布鲁斯说道，将手里沾满血的镊子轻轻放在桌上，一旁的布巾堆满了大小不一的玻璃碎屑。博士看了一眼前方的投影，透析血液的数据密密麻麻地呈现着。  
“史蒂夫，你的伤口需要两周至一个月才能完全复原。呃，我是说，在血清的自愈能力恢复之前。”  
“我明白。”史蒂夫点点头，“关于这个，你有查到原因了吗？”  
“正在进行当中。但为了效率我联系了神盾局，希望海伦能够前来帮忙。毕竟她比我还要专业。”布鲁斯谨慎地说，“不过你可以放心，我很肯定血清并没有失效，它只是遗失了一部分的能力而已。”  
史蒂夫点点头。  
博士安慰道：“别担心，这种状况应当是暂时的，就像是普通人生了一场病，身体需要时间更新免疫系统。”  
“所以我现在在生病？”金发青年说，“只是呈现的方式和普通人不同？”  
“这是我的推断。”布鲁斯捧捧眼镜，沉默一会，“听着，史蒂夫，现在你的自愈能力等同是普通人类，受伤需要休养的时间比你想象中还来得长。所以在恢复之前，你得在出任务时做好准备，把这个加在你的计划当中。好吗？为了团队。”  
史蒂夫微弱地勾起嘴角：“我会的。谢谢你，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯说声没事，起身收拾好桌上的医疗器具。史蒂夫撑起身子站了起来，和博士道晚安后便离开了诊疗室。没有一会，托尼直直走了进来，布鲁斯看他一眼，似乎一点也不讶异这个人的出现。

“队长还好吗？”托尼直问道，“不是说小伤，为什么搞了这么久？”  
“史蒂夫很好。”布鲁斯淡淡地说，“达姆弹卡在身体并不好处理，托尼，你比所有人都还了解各种子弹的功能，别紧张。”  
“我没有紧张。”小胡子否认地说，“……今天是第几天了？”  
“第八天。”  
托尼嗯了一声。布鲁斯将满手的血渍清洗干净，擦了擦手。两人在宽敞的空间里不约而同叹了口气。

“托尼，”布鲁斯问道，“你认为史蒂夫能接受使用视讯的方式下达作战命令吗？在伤势好全之前。”  
“他不会接受。”托尼认真地说，“就算是史蒂夫，没有亲身投入战场，他也很难下达正确的指令。这会让判断出错率增加，他绝对不可能容忍这个。”  
“但他，他现在的身体承受不了一直累积的伤势，如果他再像先前那样毫无顾忌的话。”  
“你劝他了吗？”  
“呃，我要以什么立场？”布鲁斯说，“医生？还是队友的立场？”  
托尼沉默一会：“罢了，我会盯着他的。”

下雨了。淅淅沥沥的雨声响亮在窗外，雨水滴落在阳台，被阻绝在一片落地窗前。史蒂夫的右手肩膀及手臂被包得严严实实。麻药褪去后正在隐隐作痛，这导致他无法拿稳画笔，只好搁置这幅还没完成的素描。史蒂夫用力捏了捏手臂的伤势，蹙着眉毛，缓慢地感知疼痛，但他却不觉得难受。因为疼痛能让他觉得自己还活着，疼痛能让他保持专注力，暂时忘记满天烽火的战争，以及一幕幕飞溅的鲜血，残缺的四肢和腐烂的尸体，是如何侵蚀他的灵魂。

长期待在战场上的士兵都会有难以平复的心理疾病，美国队长也不例外。史蒂夫从没对人提起过这个，他认为不需要，因为他并不会被心理负担所击溃，但他也摆脱不了日以继夜的噩梦。

战争的洗礼是深刻在潜意识当中的。史蒂夫和普通的士兵没有太大差别。在过去，他们短暂退出战场后，总需要花费庞大的时间心力，才能去适应两种截然不同的生活方式。平静和地狱，呼吸和死亡，走在柏油路，或是走在坑坑巴巴的泥泞沼泽。踩到的是可乐罐，还是一颗会让你失去双腿的地雷。握着邻居的手微笑问好，还是握着已经断气的同梯，即使他已被炸得只剩下残骸肉块。

史蒂夫本该有的生活，本应该有的挣扎和适应，被强硬地埋入了冷冽的冰川。他丢失的不仅是战场，还是整个四零年代的过去。史蒂夫从来不怀念战争，但他被一架飞机带入了二十一世纪，终究能带给他归属感的却只剩下战争。那些爆破的弹药和流着鲜血的疼痛，永远都和记忆里的同样熟悉。这造成史蒂夫总是有意或无意地享受疼痛，因为他熟悉这个，熟悉被子弹射入的痛苦，熟悉被刀片划破的皮肤，爆炸声的耳鸣，温热的鲜血和烟硝弥漫的气味，彷佛这才是他该去的地方。而不是躺在医疗室里干净的病床上。

史蒂夫一直以来都是如此与自己共处，身体承受的伤痛，淌流鲜血，他不在乎，因为血清会修复一切。可如今，血清的治愈能力消失无踪，史蒂夫的伤口愈合速度慢得可怕，该死的，尤其是达姆弹的伤势比平时来得难缠。史蒂夫只能暂时停止了锻炼，改为站在训练场边，指导黑寡妇和鹰眼近身格斗的技巧。缺少右手的协助，很多事情不太方便，不过史蒂夫总是会克服，即使需要花费许多时间。当然，队友们也是自动自发地协助他，虽然他总是说不需要，但少了自愈能力又负伤的美国队长，似乎没有权力拒绝任何帮助。是的，大家不约而同无视了他的拒绝。

几天过去，挂着伤势什么也不能做的史蒂夫感到烦躁，从前尚未施打血清的虚弱彷佛卷土从来。挫败感——史蒂夫刻意不去理会。他依然习惯每日晨曦提着伤势去跑步，忽视了还没好全的伤口。直到某次，史蒂夫回到基地时发现纱布渗出了一滩鲜血，伤口裂得比先前还要严重。金发青年为了这个被布鲁斯念了整个早上，就连托尼都忍不住替他说了两句话，可真是丢脸。

起初，托尼对于史蒂夫失去自愈能力不以为然。因为血清的作用仍然存在，史蒂夫身体素质与肌肉的坚韧度一丝一毫都没有改变。按理来说，血清应当很快就会恢复的，不需要担忧。只不过事实总是不爱依照剧本走，带着伤势的史蒂夫继续执行一次又一次的任务，时不时的会忘记血清失效而带了更多伤势回家。可大可小，没人留心。

直到这次的任务，史蒂夫差点因为旧伤而搞砸了计划。他的伤口在过度的拉扯中血流如注，滴着的鲜血暴露了行踪之外，掌心更湿滑地让他抓不稳敌人的肩膀。好在复仇者们都具备了处理危机的能力，他们一同成功补救了这个缺口，就算吃尽了苦头，任务依然惊险完成，没有失败。

糟透了。回程的机舱内沉默无声，大家似乎都有默契地没有谈论方才经历的一切。史蒂夫郁闷了许久，顶着那双自责的蓝眼睛一边纪录战后检讨报告。这是错误，史蒂夫造成的错误，他想，他必须暂时戒掉享受疼痛的坏毛病，但这很困难，他不知道该怎么做。

史蒂夫是个领导者，一支队伍的领导者，想必失去自愈的能力不只影响了史蒂夫本人，也间接影响了复仇者们，他们终于接收到一则信息——原来美国队长也是会受伤的。这是当然，只是这个认知在自愈能力失效之后更加的被扩大。尤其史蒂夫的脸总在出完任务的一周或两周内，仍然挂着不明显的瘀青和擦伤，伤势在灯光之下看起来更加明显。

在过去的日子里，队友们不是没看过史蒂夫挂彩，但通常这样的状况不会超过两天，因为超级士兵的伤势总是会在隔天消失的毫无痕迹，这导致大家习惯性地忽略了史蒂夫的身体状况。因为他有血清，他总是会痊愈。不过现在血清失去了愈合的功能，史蒂夫的身体仍然日以继夜地累积伤势。除非他停止去做美国队长，专心地养伤休息，否则状况不会改善。复仇者的每个人都知道他有多固执，所以没有人愿意去劝阻他。

日子便这么一个月过去了，血清仍然在罢工。而托尼是第一个忍无可忍的那个人，即使他总是装作没看见或不在乎，但这次的状况让他无法这么做。因为他不愿再继续看着史蒂夫一次又一次地受伤，受那些其实根本不必要去承受的伤。

他，恨透了。

*

“嘿？”  
史蒂夫转头看去，看见托尼拿着布鲁斯的医疗箱，站在他的房门口。  
“布鲁斯今天不会回基地，”托尼说，“所以他吩咐我给你换药，就是你的——这里。”  
小胡子指了指他的肩膀。史蒂夫浅笑，示意托尼进房。他自然而然地把上衣脱了下来，露出了白皙的肌肤，除了肩臂上绑着的绷带之外，其余的地方浮着一块一块又紫又青的伤痕。

“你的这个伤口真是要命，又深又难处理。”托尼扯着纱布抱怨道，“上回好像是谁不在乎来着？差点搞到引发败血症。”  
史蒂夫闷闷地说：“我只是忘记换药了。布鲁斯不在纽约，我也没有特别留意，然后——”  
“然后就跑去神盾局，为一堆新来的特工进行特训？”托尼打断了他，“曝晒在太阳底下，流了一堆汗又滚进了泥巴坑？感谢上帝，你的身体还是会发烧的，而你是不是很怀念会发烧的日子呢？罗杰斯。”  
“其实我可以自己换药的，史塔克。”史蒂夫瞪他，“就算会花费很长的时间，我也不想听你如何挖苦我。”

托尼啧了一声，终于闭上了嘴。他手里的动作很轻柔，一点也没有弄痛史蒂夫，虽然美国队长不是个怕痛的人。棒极了，看来伤口终究是有比昨天还要好一些，托尼那满是不爽的心情稍微得到一点安慰。

“我想跟你商量一件事。”  
在换药完成后，托尼突然说了一句。史蒂夫提着手臂艰难地穿回衣服，满是困惑地望着他。  
“可真稀奇，我以为先斩后奏才是你的风格。”  
托尼翻白眼：“现在是谁在挖苦谁呢？”  
史蒂夫笑了一下，带点自嘲和放松。

“以后我要参与你的任务部属。”托尼认真地说，“而且我要跟你在同一阵线。”  
史蒂夫思考了会：“不，托尼，你是对伍的主要输出，你不能跟我站同一阵线。”  
“给个理由。”  
“钢铁装甲会失去最高效能，这不利各种战局发展。敌人最希望看见钢铁侠只能走在重重阻碍的地面，降低速率，以及被各种狭小的地域局限攻击力，这没得谈。”  
“那你跟我站同一阵线。”托尼不放弃地再说，“我带着你飞。”  
“不，我会是你的累赘，你飞在天空中还得掩护我。因为钢铁侠总是最明显的箭靶。”  
“我乐意，并且我能做出更好的防备装甲，在我带你飞的时候，不会让你受到任何攻击。”  
史蒂夫沉默一会：“你为什么非得这么做？”  
“因为我不想再看见你受伤。”托尼指着他渗血的肩膀，“这很让人不爽。”  
“这是因为血清失效了，”金发青年解释道，“布鲁斯正在排除，只是暂时的。”  
“这个暂时目前已经持续了一个多月。然后你就这么一路走来享受被大小创伤包围？”  
史蒂夫蹙着眉毛：“你到底想说什么？”  
“我只想说我能看出来，罗杰斯，有时候你是故意的。在血清还没罢工之前，你就这么干了。”托尼双手抱胸，冷硬地说，“我飞在空中看得比谁都清楚。有些伤势不应该出现在你的身上，你绝对有能力闪避，但你没这么做。为什么？”  
“我很讶异你在战场上居然还有时间监视我。”  
“新世纪的科技总是让你意想不到。”托尼哼了一声，“听着，自虐队长，以前血清会完美的修复那些你故意或无意造成的伤势，所以你到底是享受疼痛还是什么诡异的心理疾病，我他妈的不在乎，但现在血清无法满足你的自虐倾向，你的身体也承受不了。所以听我建议，你必须改变你的人生计划了。”  
史蒂夫沉默不语。  
“我看过你刚从冰川里挖出来时的心理评估，简直糟糕到一个极点。”托尼坦白说，双手举高，“别，你要骂我侵犯隐私都行，我得澄清不只看过你的，我看过复仇者全部人的评估报告。”  
史蒂夫咬紧的下颚看起来有发火的前兆。托尼放软语气：“史蒂夫，我得说一句，布鲁斯正在为你担忧。自从你的血清失效之后，他曾为你做过一次心理评估——哦别瞪我，布鲁斯没告诉我评估结果。他只是告诉我你的状况很糟，就像是回到了刚退冰的那时候。你是吗？告诉我。”  
“为什么你要在乎？”  
“我的父亲参与着重生计划，所以我认为对于血清——姓史塔克的男人都有一部分责任。”托尼耸耸肩膀解释道，尝试让自己的作为合情合理。“拜托，你是美国队长，你是复仇者的老大，也是我的老大。自我毁灭适合所有一团乱的普通人，不适合你。”  
史蒂夫垂下眼睛，冷冷地说：“你不了解我。别下这种定论。”  
“拜托，如果连你都残忍的对待自己，好像就在告诉我，多年前我努力从烂泥堆里爬出来，关闭武器研发，戒酒戒烟试着做个好人和拯救世界，都是不值得的。”  
“这是你自己的选择，与我何干？”史蒂夫淡淡地说，缓缓走到了沙发处，摀着伤口坐了下去。他的肩膀垂落，整个人看起来有些疲累。

“托尼，我从以前便习惯受伤所带来的疼痛，你不用担心这个。何况疼痛能提高我的专注力——”青年揉了揉脸，像是不擅长吐出从来没人发现的缺口。“它能提醒我，我还活着。”  
托尼走了过去，站在他身前，咬着嘴唇的模样像在组织语言。

“你可以做很多事情来证明你还活着，不需要中枪骨折，或是满脸挂着七彩的瘀青。”

史蒂夫勾起嘴角，蓝色眼睛映着鹅黄色的光，他的心情却莫名地轻松愉快起来。他知道为什么，因为托尼担忧的眼神和释出的关心都是那么的真诚，即使他总是使用最糟糕的字眼来掩饰。被人在乎的感觉很好，尤其是被自己在乎的人在乎。

“史蒂夫，你不用独自面对这个。”托尼轻声说，“过去你没有和你相同强悍的伙伴，如今你有了，还不止一个。让我为你做一点什么，只要你别再该死的往枪口上撞，我的人生会因此平静又美好。”  
“我才不要为你的人生负责。”  
“操，刚刚那番话我打了五百遍的草稿，我说得满是真挚与诚恳，而你却依然残忍地拒绝我？”

史蒂夫不再说话，弯起了那双蓝眼睛，好像一片汪洋大海。

*

托尼总是猜不透史蒂夫在想什么，因为他太擅长隐藏情绪，彷佛能把一切都吞进肚子里，自我消化。又或是无法消化，演变成揍爆每一个沙包，以及冲到战场上流点血，制造疼痛或创伤。那次的谈话看似没有达成共识，托尼也不再提起。但他依然花了更多时间改造Mark85，增加更多奈米的防护，增强闪避系统。

托尼本来以为这些改造都是白费的。不过在三天后，史蒂夫确实在任务部属前，拿着平板，走进工作室里和他讨论。这样的举动让托尼感到被对方重视，以及满满的愉快，但他没有表现出来。他专注地听着金发青年详细地解说任务计划，还有他们必须前往的地点——欧洲某处的隐蔽山岭，古老的碉堡和山脉地形像极了过去那次苏柯维亚的任务。

“九头蛇的实验室，”托尼嘲讽道，“品味总是糟糕透顶。”  
“我同意。”史蒂夫难得地附和。  
“所以，”托尼挑挑眉毛，“我带你飞？”  
“你可以先听听再决定。”史蒂夫指着平板的卫星画面，“看这里，这座堡垒方圆一公里的长程炮火有一百座二十座，我需要浩克，以及索尔的雷霆来破坏这些炮管，预计三十分钟能完全清除。再来你——你是诱饵，飞在天空中惹人注意，负责做你最擅长最喜欢的箭靶。”  
“你这语气听起来很讨人厌，箭靶怎么了？我爱当箭靶行不？”  
“当然行。”史蒂夫微笑，“只是这次我必须黏在你身上，就像上次你建议的那样。”  
托尼皱皱鼻子，丝毫不退缩。他看了一眼史蒂夫仍然还没康复的肩膀，再凝视那双蓝眼睛。

“相信我，我不会让你受伤。”  
“我知道你不会。”

这两句话，同时也是托尼和史蒂夫站在昆氏战斗机的机舱口，准备飞进战场前的最后一句话。

高处的阳光被阻碍在灰蒙蒙的乌云里，稀薄的冷空气夺走了温度。钢铁侠笔直地闯入边境，开启了静电模式，让单手抱着他的美国队长能够轻易地被吸附在装甲上面。Mark85的奈米装置在这两人飞进敌人堡垒的射程之前，顺着贴紧的肢体，蔓延至史蒂夫的制服和四肢。美国队长全身上下都被覆盖一层金红色的奈米——老天，这可不在计划之内。

“托尼——”  
“别怕，这是暂时的保护程序。”托尼说，“在我把你送进堡垒，离开装甲之后，它就会自动解除。”

史蒂夫应了一声，全然把自己交给了托尼。钢铁侠在空中高速飞翔，吵杂刺耳的风声灌进了耳膜，高空的视野顺着闪避炮火的动作，摇晃又模糊。史蒂夫需要花费比平常还要多的心力，才能看清楚战场状况。托尼时不时使用内崁式的耳机，转述贾维斯的分析，试图补足他被分散的专注。

任务持续进行，所有的炮火都集中在钢铁侠的身上，托尼咬着牙，将推进器开到最高速，抱着史蒂夫腰际的手臂更加用力。爆炸与烟硝彷佛令时间更加缓慢，钢铁侠升级过后的闪避模式果真派上用场，他没有让史蒂夫受到一丝一毫的伤害。就算被炮火击中，装甲和盾牌都能同时吸收震动与爆裂能量。史蒂夫甚至还能在高空之中跳入敌人的机舱，解决那些试图自杀式攻击的驾驶员，接着一跃而下，将整座森林的风景纳入眼帘——两秒内，他被托尼稳稳地抱在怀里，他知道的——托尼会接住他，绝对会。

这是史蒂夫第一次和托尼在任务中组成一队，但两人却是默契地好像做过了无数次。

“三秒后进入堡垒。”  
史蒂夫顺利被托尼送入至高的顶楼处，身上的奈米防护退回了钢铁侠装甲之中。他一边按着耳机回报行踪，一边眺望森林里的长程炮火正陆续被浩克和雷神摧毁。进展就和他脑子里成形的计划没有太多差别。

“鹰眼，黑寡妇，你们从西侧进入，前后包夹。”  
“收到。”  
史蒂夫调整盾牌的系带，在走入门口之前，托尼用力地拉住他的手臂。

“别受伤。”托尼掀开面甲，咬牙地说，“别受一些你完全能够避免的伤。罗杰斯，听懂了吗？”  
金发青年凝视他，无声地抽回手臂，头也不回地直接闯进入口。

*

任务完美达成，九头蛇的基地又在地图上消失了一座。任务时间一共六个小时又五十分钟，很好，这比史蒂夫预估的时间还要快半小时。返程的昆式战斗机高速掠过了欧洲边境，机舱内的所有人安静无声，像是在休息或补足体力。克林特坐在驾驶座上专注领航，布鲁斯正在替娜塔莎包扎伤口，索尔披着披风正在睡觉。而其他两个人，一同坐在角落边，似乎正在争执。

“我没有受伤。”史蒂夫第三次这么说。  
“我知道这几个字怎么拚，你不需要一直重复。”托尼翻白眼，“我喜欢眼见为凭，罗杰斯，让我看看。”  
“托尼，”金发青年叹气，“你应该有更重要的工作要做，比如检查你的装甲。”  
“不，从你答应我出任务不会再让自己受伤之后，确认你的承诺就成为我的首要工作。”  
史蒂夫蹙起眉毛：“我没印象我何时答应了这个。”  
“你让我带你飞了。”托尼挑挑眉毛，“你没有拒绝我要求你不许受伤的命令，对我来说就是答应了。”  
强词夺理——金发青年捏了捏两眼之间：“你比我想象中还烦人。”  
“我还可以更烦人，”托尼露出假笑，“如果你想要继续挑战，我不介意。”

史蒂夫疲惫地不想再和这个人扯嘴皮，他解下背后的盾牌，轻放在地上。当着托尼的面，缓缓解开制服暗扣。青年直接在托尼面前脱下了上半身的制服，那身白皙健美的肌肉混着汗水呈现在眼前，比平时来的养眼。托尼舔了舔嘴唇，登时感到口干舌燥——他没有看见任何伤口。这很好，史蒂夫确实做到了他要求的，而这也证明前几次的受伤，都是刻意而为。

“伤口裂开了。”托尼指了指肩膀处还没康复的旧伤，“你就不能留心一点吗？”  
“不能。”史蒂夫穿回制服，“我已经完成了我的承诺。你若还不满意，自己看着办吧。”  
“满意，满意，我当然满意。”托尼勾起嘴角，“恭喜你，罗杰斯，你可以得到一个奖励，说说看。”  
“没兴趣。”  
“你这人真是一点趣味也没有。”托尼啧了一声，“怪不得现在还是单身汉，我深表同情。”  
史蒂夫不痛不痒：“你好像没资格说我。”  
托尼露出了怪异的表情，不禁转头看向机舱内的队友——克林特结婚有三个孩子，娜塔莎追求者众多目前和布鲁斯打得火热，索尔和简在上个月复合了。旺达和幻视——哦操别提这两个正在体验初恋的小朋友。这么看来，整个联盟最令人同情的单身汉除了史蒂夫之外，也包含托尼。

“我不该挑起这个话题的。”托尼悲恸欲绝，“我为什么要挑起这个话题？”

史蒂夫忍不住笑了，眼睛里充满了明亮的笑意，却也浮出了疲惫。他调整坐姿向后依靠着墙壁。托尼蹭了过去，和他一起窝在角落，肩膀抵着肩膀。那若有似无的温暖触碰，沙哑而磁性的嗓音，在回程路上紧紧伴随着史蒂夫。他闭上眼，隐约感到旧伤口隐隐作痛，在昏昏欲睡的同时，开口问道：“回家之后，帮我换药好吗？托尼。”  
托尼没有回应，而史蒂夫感受到对方的掌心覆上侧颈，轻轻摩娑他紧绷的肩线。

*

从此，为史蒂夫换药的工作变成了托尼的工作。不要问为什么，托尼也一头雾水。他对于布鲁斯总是把他叫进诊疗室里，和他解说史蒂夫的伤势，再将医药箱塞进他手里的举动感到很郁闷。而托尼乖乖地替那英俊的金发青年换药过后，对于自己默默被支配了脑袋感到更加郁闷。

好消息，史蒂夫受伤的频率减少了。这必须归功于托尼。因为托尼总是会不厌其烦地在出任务之前，使用那双大得要命的眼睛瞪着他，发挥他烦死人的无赖精神，要求美国队长向他一字一句保证自己不会故意受伤，就算受伤也只能是不小心的皮肉伤。史蒂夫被缠了几次，终于被缠怕了，他投降，他会说出承诺，并且努力完成承诺。

很好的。史蒂夫身上的伤势正在全力康复中。美国队长似乎也习惯在出任务时，和钢铁侠黏在一起，飞在湛蓝的高空，飞进敌人的中枢营区，发挥最大效能地将他们一网打尽。

托尼总是会在任务结束后，检查史帝夫的身体状况，大部分时候史蒂夫都很好，没有伤口和瘀青，完美地就像希腊雕像。而少部分，他会因为拯救别人而受到轻伤，有时是擦伤，枪伤，又或是大腿处严重的穿刺伤，这都可能发生。托尼总是会气急败坏地咒骂，像是被踩到尾巴的猫，磨着牙举着利爪，却仍然不忘替史蒂夫处理伤势。

“该死的，怎么这么多血？为什么伤口这么深？为什么血清还在罢工？”托尼满手鲜红，细心地为史蒂夫挑除镶入血肉里的金属碎屑，那张嘴却停不下来，“罗杰斯，为什么你不留心一点？为什么你要去救人质？你好好的和九头蛇谈话引起他们的注意，让他们崇拜你，被你的理想主义洗礼身心，而我会负责把所有人救出来的！这是计划！你他妈最爱的计划！”  
“计划总有意外，我不会为这件事情道歉。”史蒂夫冷静地说，“因为这不是我故意造成的。你就继续发牢骚吧。”  
“见鬼去吧。”托尼忿忿地把沾满血的纸巾丢在史蒂夫脸上，“我以为我们达成共识了，操你，你这个不遵守承诺的美国队长，我再也不会相信你了。”

托尼拼命骂个不停，但手里的动作却轻柔地害怕史蒂夫会疼痛。似乎是能感受到托尼的忧心和烦躁，史蒂夫轻叹口气，选择闭上嘴巴不再和他斗嘴。托尼闷着一张脸，在清除了伤口的异物后，熟稔地将纱布覆盖不断涌出鲜血的地方，手掌心紧紧压住。

史蒂夫凝望托尼，他的脸和嘴角都有伤口，这些都是为了掩护史蒂夫，将他安全从炮火之中拯救出来的成果。青年终于有点儿内疚，顺手拿起医药箱的碘酒，沾了一点在纱布上，轻轻为托尼消毒伤口。

托尼望着他，漂亮的大眼睛似乎有那么一点消气，但他还是试图摆出一副老子要被你气死的表情。

“别瞪了，你的皱纹好像又更多了。”  
“你闭嘴，这是被你气的！”  
“好吧，你可以得到一个，我的赔罪。”史蒂夫轻声说，“说说看？”  
“没兴趣。”托尼理也不理。  
“你这人真是一点趣味也没有。”史蒂夫笑说，“还想继续做单身汉？”  
托尼瞪他一眼，舔着嘴唇凑了过去：“亲我，现在。这是我想要的赔罪。”  
史蒂夫愣了一下，下意识转头看去机舱的其他队友。托尼抬手遮掩他的视线，逼他回头与自己互视。  
“没人会注意这里。”托尼强硬地说，“快点，你还有三秒。三——”

托尼还没数完，史蒂夫一手捧着他的脸，直接堵住了他的嘴。

这个吻渗着血液的铁锈味，还有刺鼻的烟硝和干涸的汗水。尝起来糟糕透了，但造成的心跳加速和悸动，却是托尼从未曾体验过的美好。他绝对不会承认他只是想要捉弄史蒂夫，试图让他脸红，让他难为情。想不到却真的能得到一个纯真又局促的吻，而这个吻的主人红着耳根努力装作镇定的模样，可爱的要人命。

一吻结束，史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，表情有些无辜。托尼则是有点意犹未尽，满脑子产生了某些念头，比如补足这个青涩匆促的吻所没有的激情，伸伸舌头，交换唾液什么的。然而就当托尼凑了过去，想要再次吻住那双饱满的嘴唇时，史蒂夫躲开了。

“气消了吗？”  
“刚刚气消了。”托尼说，“但你躲开了，让我又他妈的不爽了。”

史蒂夫笑了一下，低头看了看腿跟的伤势。托尼这才想到他还有比亲吻更重要的事情得做，因为美国队长的血已经沾满了他的掌心，他妈的，超级士兵的血清真是太不专业了！托尼在心里咒骂。

原来亲吻能让托尼不那么火大。从此之后，史蒂夫只要出任务时受了伤，不论是大是小，他都会给托尼一个吻。像在赔罪或是安抚他，或是希望这个人不要再拼命朝他碎碎念，烦得要命。这很不错，托尼乐意接受这个，并且在几次的热吻当中，清楚指导史蒂夫该如何接吻，以及该如何以吻来讨托尼史塔克本人的开心。史蒂夫很有天分，学得很快，总是懂得在被吻得耳根发烫时，发出细碎的呻吟，让托尼硬得发痛。

“别发出这么色情的声音。”  
“那你就别把舌头伸进我嘴里。”  
“你别受伤不就得了，什么事情也没有！”  
“你到底为什么要这么纠结我受不受伤？”  
“因为你是我的。”

史蒂夫望着他，试图从那双眼睛里看出点什么，看出点他想要，而没来得及思考的东西。  
“你再说一次。”  
托尼没有回答，只是捧着他的脸，再次堵住他的嘴。

*

这样的日子过了半年，史蒂夫似乎渐渐遗忘当初喜爱承受疼痛的理由。那些退出战场后的士兵的心理老毛病，是否在不知不觉当中痊愈了？他不知道，也没有去细想。史蒂夫只是真真切切地体会着，倘若现在自己受了伤，不论大小，某个姓史塔克的男人会发疯，会为他心疼，即使他一直在在掩饰这份心疼。

这段日子里，这个男人教会史蒂夫关爱自己，就如同他重视每一条无辜的生命那样。而相反的，如果钢铁侠在任务过后挂了彩，比如他又脑抽冲动，突然想要在战场上放烟火，让自己万众瞩目而流血断骨，史蒂夫也会莫名的感到火大。他的理由是：你他妈这么关爱我的身体状况，为什么不能搞定好自己的？况且你还穿着那该死的盔甲！

可想而知，这两人总是在吵架，不过争吵的结尾总是吻在一起，扯着对方的头发或是脸颊，像在让自己冷静，又或是在让对方气消。这个很管用，即使托尼和史蒂夫都不想承认，但这个吻总除了能够让暴躁的脾气稳定下来，停止任何的咆啸与怒吼之外，还能尝到对方嘴里薄荷和烟草的味道，还有一点点，他们试图想要抓住，但却紧张地抓不住的小小爱情——而他们甚至还不知道，这个就是爱情。

“嘿，晚安，勇猛队长。”托尼说，“换药的时间到了。”

史蒂夫将卧室的门打开，让托尼进入。他刚洗过澡，浑身散着沐浴乳的香气。托尼看了眼青年穿着的运动短裤，大腿处围着一圈防水布料。谢天谢地，超级士兵终于知道该怎么好好对待伤口了。

“你没让它淋到水，满分。”小胡子满意地说，一手打开医药箱，“很高兴你离伤口发炎化脓又更加遥远了。”  
“沾到水其实不会怎么样。”史蒂夫说，“但我今天很疲倦，我没有心情和耐心跟你争论任何事情。”  
托尼挑挑眉毛：“希望你以后都能这么聪明。”  
史蒂夫没有说话，缓缓拉起裤管，露出了白皙的皮肤。而托尼小心翼翼地拆开包扎的纱布。  
“这是怎么造成的？我忘记了。”托尼随口问，“哦，你给外星人的射线弹中了。是我的问题吗？不，当时你可没有待在我身边对吧？否则你也不必挨这一下了。”  
“很抱歉，我无法每分每秒都黏着你。”  
“如果可以的话，我可真希望能把你绑在我的身上，让我的装甲无时无刻都能护着你。”  
“这听起来蛮变态的。”  
“欸？一般人都会因为我刚才说的那句话而感动，”托尼翻白眼，“只有你毫无情调，罗杰斯，你只会用变态两个字来形容我。”  
“好吧，”史蒂夫勾起嘴角，“我很抱歉。”  
“你的表情一点也不觉得抱歉，省省吧——哦操？”

托尼的眼睛瞪得极大，史蒂夫顺着他的眼神向下看。哦，这怎么回事？好吧等等，这才是正常的状况，只是史蒂夫太久没经历，一时没反应过来。他们一同看着今天上午还血肉模糊的烧穿伤口，此时却全然愈合，只剩下些许干涸的血渍和凝结的伤痂。史蒂夫和托尼同时陷入了沉默，接着两人交换了眼神，很有默契地收拾了床铺上的药品纱布，然后带着医药箱，一同踏入布鲁斯的实验室。

意外又不意外，超级血清恢复了正常。

布鲁斯透析了史蒂夫的血液，调出了血液里的数据。史蒂夫望着那些密密麻麻的数字，听着布鲁斯口沫横飞地证实血清此时的完美无瑕，没有任何疏漏。很好，美国队长再次拥有了无坚不摧的体质。照理来说史蒂夫应该要感到松口气，以及解脱，因为再也不会有人会在他受伤的时候，逼疯他，或是被他逼疯。史蒂夫忍不住望向不远处的托尼。而那个人在接受到史蒂夫的眼神时，偏头避开了，并且笑得就跟过去一样尖酸刻薄。

“恭喜你，美国队长，你那超乎常人的自愈能力终于能够让你继续享受疼痛，享受失血过多却死不掉的快感。”

这是托尼说的最后一句话。随后史蒂夫看着那个人把医药箱放回它本来的位置，头也不回地离开了。

让人感到困惑的——血清恢复之后，托尼与史蒂夫才开始感到尴尬，他们不和对方说话，最多只是严肃地讨论公事。因为他们似乎忘记了血清健全时的曾经，两人是如何相处的？这都要怪血清，八个月前突然消失的自愈能力，造成两人长时间的紧密互动，依赖且无止尽的渴望，以及那些莫名其妙的吻——是奖励或是赔罪，此刻都模糊暧昧了起来。

可想而知，托尼停止了那些举动，比如出任务时总是要求史蒂夫和他同一阵线，想要带着他飞，想要护他周全。这些不让他受伤流血享受疼痛的理由，似乎也随着血清正常而消失了。但史蒂夫却是早已习惯托尼的嘱咐，不再像过去那样随意地让自己承受伤害。即使血清能在隔天很完美地让他康复，让伤口不留下任何痕迹，他也不想再这么干了。

因为史蒂夫知道，托尼的那些关心都是发自内心的，即使这个人的嘴总是让人感到不爽，但那双漂亮的大眼睛，终究没藏住他想要隐瞒的那一些超乎友情的东西。史蒂夫想要这个，他想要托尼依然关心他，在乎他，即使血清正常了，他仍然想要在任务过后，和托尼一同待在角落，互相检查伤势，朝对方怒吼抱怨，然后再得到一个吻。一个满满的关心和确认对方依然活着的吻。

*

夜深了。复仇者基地静谧又冷清。

昆式战斗机降落在宽敞的停机坪，将一群超级英雄载回温暖的窝。复仇者们刚结束一场不小的任务，浑身脏兮兮，头发乱糟糟，武器与制服破损不堪。战后的烂摊子就暂时搁的吧，因为他们此时一点力气也没有，只顾着各自回到自己该去的地方，收拾满身的泥土脏污，洗个舒服的澡，睡一觉再迎接美好的早晨。

史蒂夫受了一点伤，不太碍事。他回到自己的房间，洗掉身上的灰尘，洗掉金发上残留的碎片。走出淋浴间的他，光着身子站在玻璃前方，白皙的肌肤上只有些许的紫青瘀青，本来还有一些浅浅渗血的伤口，此时早已消失无踪。史蒂夫从来没有这么沮丧过，他不该为了优越的自愈能力而沮丧，这毫无道理。金发青年自嘲地笑了一下，缓缓套上衣服走出浴室。

金发青年打开桌上的平板，打算趁着还有印象的时候，把战后检讨报告赶出来。但史蒂夫写了几个字后，呆愣地望着一片空白的记事本。他的脑袋里除了这次艰难的任务，钢铁侠飞在高空之中，以及那身金红色被大炮击中的画面之外，再也没有别的。或许，史蒂夫不再需要有人为他包扎伤口，但托尼需要。托尼是个普通人，他会受伤，也需要有人盯着他，让他别老是沉迷当个魅力四射的箭靶，即使是个很迷人的箭靶都不行。

史蒂夫想念托尼。

他终于承认这个，忍不住弯起蓝眼睛，迅速关闭平板，拿着毛巾把那头湿漉漉的金发擦得半干——他想通了，虽然有点慢，但相信托尼不会在意这个？好吧，那个嘴贱的男人肯定会多挖苦几句，不过史蒂夫甘愿承受，因为他想念托尼的眼睛，想念他磁性的嗓音总是在耳边缠绕，想念他覆上来的嘴唇，想念——叩叩，是敲门声，有人站在门外——哦，原来有人比他还要快想通呢。

史蒂夫看见托尼站在门外。他英俊的脸满是疲惫，他依然穿着那件脏兮兮的打底服，额角伤口的血液早已干涸凝固，他头发乱得像颗鸟窝，身上的味道就像烤焦的铁片，刺鼻又苦涩。但史蒂夫却认为，这样的托尼完美至极，离他有多么靠近，彷佛连灵魂都在他眼前，一伸手就能触摸——史蒂夫忍不住触碰了他。他无声地抚摸托尼额头那块依然渗血的伤口，登时感到胸口发紧，剧烈的心跳充斥胸膛。

“你还需要我吗？史蒂夫。”托尼喃喃地说，像在渴求，“需要我带着你飞，需要我为你包扎伤口吗？”  
“我需要。”史蒂夫急迫地说，“我需要你，拜托。”

托尼绷着脸接连深呼吸，放松的肩膀像是终于得到了他想要的，想要的却害怕只是自作多情而不敢索要的感情。托尼忍不住敞开双臂将史蒂夫圈在怀里，鼻尖蹭着他的脸，一边轻吻他干净的脸颊和耳朵。他想把这个人的体温都烙印在身上，永远不放开。

“告诉我，说服我，你为什么需要我？”

史蒂夫主动亲吻托尼，啃着他带点铁锈味的舌尖。他蹙着眉毛，像是抓紧了跌入汪洋之中的浮木，嗓音抑制不住地沙哑又哽咽。

“我需要被人需要，我需要有人告诉我别受伤。我需要有人心疼这具依然会流血的身体，我需要在任务结束之后，有人能为我拿起医药箱。我需要——托尼，我希望这个人是你。”

END.


End file.
